Symphonic Beat
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: A quiet night, with the wind's notes conveying hidden feelings. Light Yuma/Kotori. Skyshipping.


**Me: Alright, next Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal one-shot, yet again containing Kotori/Yuma, or Skyshipping as I would like it to be officially named ;)**

**Kotori: Another Skyshipping story? Geez...**

**Me: Hey come on now. He saved your LIFE in this weeks episode! Be a little grateful. **

**Kotori:...**

**Me: Finally admitting that Yuma isn't just an idiot? Haha XD**

**Kotori:...BebePanda401 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

**Me: :P Oh yeah, they are slightly, _slightly _older, both of them being around 14/15. Also, this includes panpipe music of 'Can you feel the love tonight.' Beautiful piece of music, and here's the link, I HIGHLY reccomend that you play it whilst reading it!**

**.com/watch?v=Y6SpMojSO3I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-YumaKotori (Skyshipping): Symphonic Beat-**_

It was a winter's night in the city of Heartland. A cold one, adults had frost-bitten noses from the sheer amount of siberian heat, and disspassionate eyes for their lust for money. Technology was no match for the rawness of the evensong, a white mist had already started to creep up over the horizon of the objects, incasing it into a hibernal cascet of frost.

However, technology and money-lusting workers were not the only thing that inhabited the city that moon-illuminated vesper. Purity also roamed, with light dustings of snow present over the beaming and glowing ponds and fountains, giving off the natural aura that life should. Not some artificial creation, one that was already there.

And in the midst of it all, a young girl sat on the water display's trim, gazing intensley down at her reflection. With an oridinary red ribbon dangling down, she smiled slightly at her reflection, possibly realizing something for herself. A deep inuition, if you will.

The honey-orbed girl then gave off a look of contempt solace and peace on her face, and graced a wooden instrument- a panflute-, to her lips, as she began to play a song that she needed to play.

Meanwhile, a certain spikey haired-aspiring champion came rushing toward the contempt girl, waving a cheerful greeting.

"Hey, Kotori! What are you doing here at this time of-" However, he stopped dead when she began to whistle notes from her wooden music maker. (**Play the link now, please. The lyrics are only here to help you keep along with the song :))**

_There's a calm surrender,  
><em>_To the rush of day.  
><em>_When the heat of the rolling world  
><em>_Can be turned away_

"K-kotori? Nanio...?" Yuma questioned, a look of shock presented on his facial complexion. However, normally being the immature person that he was- he decided to listen to the song that she was spilling her heart out to sing, but could only convey with notes of the wind.

_An enchanted moment,  
><em>_And it sees me through.  
><em>_It's enough for this restless warrior,  
><em>_Just to be with you._

The wind then started to drift gently against their ears, the light sound of fluttering petals and leaves dancing in the wind with each-other.

It could have just been his imagination, but Yuma, knowing this song and what verse it was at, seemed to compare the 'restless warrior' to himself. Also, this moment seemed enchanting, the stars seemed to have more white-lit radience than before, and it was showing in the amber-orbed duelist's eyes.

_And can you feel the love tonight,  
><em>_It is where we are.  
><em>_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, _  
><em>That we got this far.<em>

Kotori then gently slit open her eyes, and stared intensley at the moon, whilst continueing to play her heart with the assortmant of notes that were spilling out in vigerous amounts. Yuma's eyes widened slightly, his mouth agaping.

_And can you feel the love tonight... _  
><em>How it's laid to rest <em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds <em>  
><em>Believe the very best.<em>

Could they both possibly be...? Was it...a symbolic harmony?

_There's a time for everyone,_  
><em> if they only learn <em>  
><em>That the twisting kaleidoscope <em>  
><em>moves us all in turn <em>

Kotori then looked at Yuma, whom in turn looked a little suprised. She then shut her eyes back down into their closed and submissive state, although she was imagining the array of red and yellows in her mind at that moment. A small amount of happiness burst within her, but she chose to conceal it for now.

_There's a rhyme and reason_  
><em> to the wild outdoors <em>  
><em>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager <em>  
><em>Beats in time with yours.<em>

Star-crossed...a constellation, perhaps? Yuma didn't know...but for some reason, the roses in the park seemed to look up at the stars, as if wishing to fly themselves. A star-rose, hey?

_And can you feel the love tonight,  
><em>_It is where we are.  
><em>_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, _ _  
>That we got this far.<em>

Yuma then closed his eyes, as if to await her eagarly awaited return from her dreamland, that was full of music and peace. At least, that was what Yuma guessed. He had actually only guessed half of it.

_And can you feel the love tonight...  
><em> _How it's laid to rest _  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds <em>  
><em>Believe the very best.<em>

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _  
><em>Believe the very best.<em>

Kotori finished the last note, and put her instrument down, looking up at Yuma. She then realized- Yuma had been listening all this time. She had actually zoned out whilst playing that piece of music.

"Y-Yuma? W-what are you doing here?" She stammered slightly, clearly embarrassed about what he just heard. Her cheeks went red in an instant, the scarlett colour flushing quickly to her face. The aspiring duelist blinked a few times, before holding his stomache and laughing his head off.

Kotori, mis-inturpriting, was offended. Did he find...her music funny?

"You find my panflutes funny, Yuma Tskumo? Say it to my face then!" She angrily declared, as Yuma wiped a small tear from his eyes, and shook his head. He then walked over to the honey-orbed girl, and took a seat next to her.

"I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. I was only laughing because you got so flustered! I wasn't trying to offend your music! If anything, you've had a high dose of 'kattobingu!' today!" He declared, as he gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"...So, you didn't find it annoying?" She asked. Yuma looked at her, shocked, but then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nah. It was amazing! Sugoi! You could go proffessional!"

"Seriously? You don't flatter often...are you **SERIOUS?" **Kotori was gobsmacked.

"I'm serious!" He retorted, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...it is a pretty simple instrument...so..." Yuma held a hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Now you listen. Your talents amazing! You speak through your music, and that's alot better than the crappy music I'm hearing nowadays, I'll tell 'ya that for next to nothing! Seriously, they made a song about bananas." Yuma sweat-dropped. Kotori blushed even harder due to his compliments.

A little more time passed, and the two mid-teenagers were silent. The only samples of noise to be heard was the slight ruffling of the wind, and the slight splashes of the ripples being thrown into the fountain. The two youths refused to look each other in the eye, for some reason or another.

"..."

"Neh, Kotori?"

"Nani?"

"Play for me one more time, please?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"If you really want me to..."

"No...I don't want you to play again..."

"..."

"I need you to."

And with the roses in full bloom with the stars shining above, all she could do was respond.

Believe in the very best you can, because their always a symphonic beat in that life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I actually believe this is one of my better one-shots. I really love pan-flute music :)<strong>

**Kotori:...There's no actual evidence I play an instrument...**

**Me: You clap in the opening. That's evidence enough for me.**

**Kotori:...Freak.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Max: *Sigh***

**Kotori: Aww, a dog!**

**Max: Woof! *Sits and is nice***

**Me: How come your nice to her, but not to me!**

**Kotori: Aww, your kawaii!**

**Max: :)**

**Me: *Sigh* Please review- hey Kotori, give me back my apples! No, don't give them to Max, no!**


End file.
